


《不完全表白附赠亲吻》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 迟到的伊万生日贺。暗恋的故事。双球员。





	《不完全表白附赠亲吻》

**Author's Note:**

> 全文充斥着幼稚与恋爱脑。

【万笛】《不完全表白附赠亲吻》

Love looks not with the eyes,but with the mind.

拉基蒂奇看着眼前的莫德里奇，后者的嘴唇一张一合，拉基蒂奇的注意力却全在两人之间逐渐缩短的距离上。他发现自己听不清莫德里奇在说什么，从他脸上的笑容来判断，也许是在说生日快乐一类的话语。当莫德里奇张开双臂时，拉基蒂奇条件反射般地想要接住这个拥抱，这件事他已经十分熟稔了，但令他意外的是莫德里奇想做的并非是一个简单的拥抱。  
没等拉基蒂奇像往常那样将自己的脸埋在莫德里奇的脖颈之间，他先踮起脚，将一个亲吻落在拉基蒂奇的唇上。  
那或许都算不上一个吻，只是唇瓣简单地触碰在一起，拉基蒂奇惊愕地睁大了眼睛，莫德里奇依然看着他在微笑。  
下一秒，拉基蒂奇从梦境中醒来。  
他没有打开床头灯，只是在黑夜中睁着眼睛，等待着尚在困倦中的视野逐渐变得清晰。他拿过一旁的手机，飞快地按亮屏幕看了一眼时间，突然的强光让拉基蒂奇的眼睛一阵干涩，现在已经过了凌晨十二点，离他的生日还有不到二十四小时。  
拉基蒂奇突然想起让自己惊醒的这个梦境，虽然他曾有过和这位暗恋对象内容更加火辣的梦境，但梦里那个可以用青涩来形容的吻还是让拉基蒂奇觉得自己好像回到了还是一个毛头小子的时候，只敢在赢得比赛之后借着未散去的肾上腺素亲吻对方的头发，鼓起勇气的时候，会去亲吻他的脸颊。  
他们的聊天记录还停留在几天前的德比前一晚，他们互相祝对方好运，拉基蒂奇很少有这样的时候，尤其是在面对莫德里奇时，说什么好像都不对；在如今的时代里，仿佛所有人都觉得通过手机交谈会更加轻松，拉基蒂奇却觉得自己还是更喜欢面对面聊天，不必去猜测别人会对自己在屏幕上发出的一句话做出什么样的反应。  
他们在德比之后见了一面，拉基蒂奇重新按亮手机，看着Instagram上的动态时回忆着，那时莫德里奇已经换下球服，穿上自己日常的衣服，洗过的头发看上去很柔软。当着摄像机镜头，拉基蒂奇并没有摸上去，只是如常地和他击掌，再顺势拥抱。一个靠着门，一个坐在台阶上，用克罗地亚语闲聊。  
拉基蒂奇随手给屏幕上朋友的动态点赞，回忆里的最后一个镜头是临走前他对着莫德里奇平伸出手掌，这原本该是两个好友分开前默契的击掌告别，但莫德里奇重重地拍了一下他的手掌，像是在发泄自己德比失利，但脸上却挂着恶作剧一般的笑容。拉基蒂奇觉得自己胃袋里的蝴蝶又有扑棱的趋势，他笑起来，允许自己小小的放纵一次，抬起手，让指节擦过莫德里奇的发梢。

浏览了一圈社交网络之后拉基蒂奇用两秒钟思考了一下自己是否要去家里的健身房跑两圈，然后选择了放弃，他重新闭上眼睛，没等睡意开始凝聚，手机的震动又让他睁开眼睛，来电显示是刚刚出现在他梦境里的人， 拉基蒂奇的心脏不可抑制地狂跳起来。  
“卢卡？”他轻声唤道，那边也轻轻嗯了一声，夜色下莫德里奇的声音更显得低沉，“我刚刚看见你在点赞别人的ins动态。”既然知道了你还没睡，所以给你打电话。  
“做了个梦然后醒了。”拉基蒂奇说道，“你也还没睡。”电波那边传来身体翻动的声音，拉基蒂奇猜想莫德里奇换了一个姿势，“睡不着，所以看了会比赛录像。”一句话被哈欠切割成几部分，听着那边的呼吸声，拉基蒂奇莫名觉得自己开始犯困，而不像刚才那样清醒得可以去球场练球。  
他想了想，还是问道，“Lukita，你没有因为德比生我的气吧？”他们的年龄差距并不大，但在莫德里奇面前，拉基蒂奇总觉得自己在气势上矮了一头，大概也是因为他都这个人怀揣着喜欢的心思，想得多，做事情也变得小心翼翼。即便是知道莫德里奇是一个优秀的职业球员，不会因为比赛而影响到场下与人的相处，还是忍不住要问出口。  
果然，莫德里奇在那边笑了笑，“Raketa，我已经成熟到能够分清场上和场下了。”拉基蒂奇猜想他大概是想起了现在球队的状况，因为莫德里奇极轻地叹了口气，细小的声音在静谧的夜色下极为清晰，拉基蒂奇忍不住安慰道，“会好起来的卢卡，而且你还会进球。”  
“谢谢。”莫德里奇说道，话锋一转，“所以，是什么样的梦让我们Raketa醒过来了？”拉基蒂奇没想到他会突然问到这个，而凌晨的夜晚显然不是一个通过电话挑明心意的好时机，于是他含糊地说道，“不记得了，不过，大概是个好梦吧。”  
他们没有再多聊，很快便道了晚安，莫德里奇好像全然忘记了拉基蒂奇即将过生日这件事，只是在挂断电话前说道，“伊万，国家队见。”

生日这天拉基蒂奇照例是收到了许多祝福，在社交网络上转发到手软，等到训练完重新一张张看着别人发来的生日快乐和配图时，拉基蒂奇才意识到，这些人里不包括莫德里奇。  
这也可以理解，拉基蒂奇安慰自己，如今队伍状态不好，莫德里奇自然也没有心情上社交网络，尽管如此，已经三十一岁的男人还是又把与暗恋的心上人的聊天记录翻出来看了看，确定自己没有漏掉对方单独发过来的生日祝福。  
这样计较一句生日祝福的心态让拉基蒂奇自己都觉得好笑，每到这种因为太过在意而显得不像自己的时候，拉基蒂奇都会想，也许自己应该鼓起勇气去表白，即便是看到莫德里奇脸上的笑容一点点破碎掉，尽数成为不可置信与惊愕，也好过现在自己一个人纠结。  
告白被拒，得到一句对不起之后形同陌路；和对方想要和你保持距离，却因为许多因素不得不合作相比，到底哪个更可悲一点。无论答案是什么，都是拉基蒂奇的理智及时拉住他的情感的那根弦。  
其实他们的关系也并不是全然的单纯，不仅仅是亲密的国家队队友，德比之前隔着铁窗也要让指尖触在一起。他们之间有过拥抱，在赛场上和更衣室里，拥在一起近到能听见对方的心跳声。他们之间也有过亲吻，大多发生在赛场上，人们对于绿茵场上的亲吻已经习以为常，拉基蒂奇从来都对这样的光明正大感到庆幸。  
但只要他们自己知道，在无人的隐秘角落里，他们交换过仿佛情人般的缠绵亲吻，抚摸过对方的身体，在呢喃间交换沉重的吐息。  
拉基蒂奇不知道该如何定义这一层关系，他见过莫德里奇的泪水，欢喜的，悲伤的，因为隐忍而泛出眼角的泪珠；他们拥抱，亲吻，做过最亲密的事情，可他依旧是莫德里奇的朋友而已。  
这样的事情想得太多，可是会吞噬一个人的。拉基蒂奇不记得是哪个前辈给他说过这句话，在国家队里仿佛每个队员都默认了他和莫德里奇之间除了中场搭档之外还有别的纽带，拉基蒂奇猜想看出自己心思的队员大概也不是没有，喜欢一个人总是藏不住的，但大家也都默契地没有点出这件事。  
也许连莫德里奇自己也看出来了，但他从没有说过，甚至连不经意间的暗示也没有，但凡他表明了那么一点点意思，拉基蒂奇都会比现在有信心。他们场上场下都一样的有默契，明白什么时候亲吻，什么时候触碰对方，发生之后又默契地避而不谈。

虽然迟到，但拉基蒂奇最终还是收到了莫德里奇发来的生日祝福，消息提示出现在拉基蒂奇的手机屏幕上时，他正在收拾东西。家里虽然请了人在进行打扫，但有些东西还是只有本人能够整理。  
拉基蒂奇从整理了一下箱子里自己收集起来的和别人交换的球衣，和莫德里奇交换的被单独放置在了另一个箱子里。最上面的一件是在世界杯决赛之后，他们交换了彼此的球衣，还拿着记号笔在上面给对方写了一大段话。拉基蒂奇不知道那算不算一个表白，但他的确在交换了球衣，拍了照片之后拥抱着莫德里奇说爱你。  
拉基蒂奇在箱子的角落里找到了二十岁生日时莫德里奇送他的生日礼物，玻璃瓶里装着深蓝色的细沙，里面还有一些小巧的装饰和一小支珊瑚，那时候他们还没有认识多久，莫德里奇递给他之后才说好像有点幼稚，但拉基蒂奇依旧说我很喜欢。  
他将玻璃瓶从箱子角落拿出来，想着也许摆到更加显眼的地方去，凑近了看，拉基蒂奇才发现这里面还束着一卷纸条。拉基蒂奇在地板上盘腿坐下，将瓶塞打开，小心地将纸条从瓶子里抖出来。  
按照拉基蒂奇对这类装饰品的了解，里面大概是一句祝福语，但出乎他意料的是，上面是一串手写的克罗地亚语：生日快乐Raketa，纸条为证，我可以满足你一个愿望，只要我能做到。那是莫德里奇的字迹，拉基蒂奇都能想象到十一年前他写这张纸条时脸上的表情，又觉得自己幼稚，却又在期待这张纸条被自己发现。  
他将纸条收在钱包夹层里，又将玻璃瓶放在客厅里他与莫德里奇的合照旁边。国家队大名单已出，拉基蒂奇毫无疑问地和莫德里奇同时入选，也许这一次生日他可以去对着莫德里奇许下那个迟来的生日愿望。

回到国家队的时候，他的生日已经过去了好几天，但那群爱热闹的队友们并不在意，拉基蒂奇都不知道他们是什么时候订好了一个大蛋糕，就像莫德里奇过生日时那样，用看起来很厚实的巧克力做成了年龄的数字放在蛋糕上。连在养伤而没有进国家队的弗尔萨利科都在洛夫伦的手机直播里围观。  
“其实没有必要。”拉基蒂奇说道，旁边的维达笑着将手臂搭在他的肩膀上，“你就当是给我们一个吃蛋糕的机会吧。”然后他做了个手势，餐厅里就响起了七零八落的唱生日歌的声音，最后一个音调落下，拉基蒂奇行了一个夸张的礼，“谢谢大家给我补过生日，不过我还是希望我们在场上能比唱歌时更有默契。”  
莫德里奇在一旁说你可以再许一次愿望，拉基蒂奇偏过头，对上他含笑的眼睛，看着表面铺满水果的蛋糕，耳旁是队友们的愿望提议，许愿新的一年里克罗地亚队能有一个好成绩。至于他私心里的愿望，只需要让莫德里奇一个人知道就够了。  
这次的合训他们依旧住在一起，莫德里奇训练之后洗了头，此刻还在淅沥沥地滴水，他也不在意T恤被水珠浸湿，拿毛巾漫不经心地擦拭着头发。“伊万，你好像有什么话想说？”他问道，接住拉基蒂奇递过来的欲言又止的目光。  
眼前拉基蒂奇一脸下定决心的样子，似乎很难将他和世界杯赛场上那个两次用一粒冷静到冷酷的点球淘汰对手的中场球员联系在一起。  
“这个，你还记得吗？”拉基蒂奇坐在他的身边，将手里的纸条递给他，莫德里奇听见了自己陡然加快的心跳声，“这不是之前我给你的吗，”他的笑容里充满了打趣，“终于发现了，是不是晚了点。”莫德里奇的手指戳了戳拉基蒂奇的胸口，“都过去十一年了。”  
“队长是准备毁约吗，纸条上可都写着。”莫德里奇将毛巾放在一边，用手指梳理着被毛巾揉乱的头发，“我是个守信的人，说吧，想要什么。”  
“我想要一个机会。”拉基蒂奇看着他的眼睛说道，他们了解彼此，莫德里奇不需要追问，他明白拉基蒂奇想要一个什么样的机会。“如果没有找到这张纸条，你会把这句话说出来吗。”他说着动了动手指，让纸条重新卷在一起。  
拉基蒂奇没有回避他的目光，却也没有说话，过了一会他才说道，“我不知道。如果这句话可能破坏我们现在的关系，我宁愿不说。”他想，自己只是缺少一点信心和勇气。可在这件事里，这两样东西只有莫德里奇能给他。  
他们之间并不需要许多的言语，所以莫德里奇没有再说话，他只是倾过身，在拉基蒂奇尚未回神的时候偏头吻上他的唇。  
这像极了之前拉基蒂奇梦境里的场景，不同的是这一次触感清晰，莫德里奇柔软的唇上带着凉意，是真实的而非梦境。拉基蒂奇也没有如梦里那般惊讶，只是愣在那里，眨了眨眼睛，这依旧是一个简单的亲吻，却不是发生在肾上腺素和荷尔蒙的作用下。

“既然我连一个正式的表白都没有得到，那要一个吻当赠品不过分吧。”

 

——End——


End file.
